<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sweet scent of love by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127530">the sweet scent of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is pretty, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Alternate Universe - No Volleyball, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a noble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i mean nothing new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gorgeous, and for a second Koutarou just stared, forgetting that there was a stranger inside of a secret garden on Bokuto’s land. </p><p>He had gorgeous blue eyes, long eyelashes that cast a pretty shadow on his cheeks, straight nose, and those pretty lips. His hair was wavy, creating a black halo of locks around his pretty face.</p><p>“Oh. Are you the new Bokuto?” The stranger asked, lolling his head to the side in such a pretty motion Koutarou forgot his own tongue for another second before the living angel raised one of his pretty brows at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sweet scent of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*screaming in im-tired-please-let-me-sleep language*</p><p>hi loves, this is yet another work full off pinning bokuto because that's what we deserve.<br/>it's short, yet not the shortest i did, and maybe one day, once the themes allow me, i will write a continuation to this fic :3 </p><p>i changed my user on twitter, so right now if you want to find me, I'm here <br/>@SHlGAR4Kl</p><p>day 012: wilderness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The garden behind the mansion was a big labyrinth of bushes, old trees, and tall grass no one wanted to cut short. Since the old master died the new head of the Bokuto family became way too busy to care about the garden. The old gardener was hired, and once beautiful garden became a completely wild place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Generations passed, and soon the garden stood where it was before, untouched since the old master no one ever remembered about. The growing trees watched the kids run around a couple of feet of the small patio, become adults and parents, fill the patio with new faces, and new kids. As the heads of the family changed, once old trees became even older, hiding all the secrets in the garden behind logs and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leaves that fell onto the ground watched the mansion burn into ashes only to be rebuilt in a completely new style. The trees watched all the ladies say “We have to do something with the garden” and their husbands nod their heads only to ignore the gardens for decades after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, play hide, and seek with me!” One of the kids yelled. The garden saw hundreds of small kids like that one, still lively and with energy to do stuff. The garden saw the same kids mature and lose their spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto Koutarou, the oldest son of the head of the family was supposed to be yet another kid that forgot what was the world about once he got older, yet as the small boy ran into the garden, minds filled with the need to hide somewhere his mother wouldn’t find him, the garden held its breath watching the black golden-eyed kid run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou stopped, looked around, and grinned, knowing he wouldn’t be found that deep in the garden. It looked wild, with bushes and trees, tall grass and leaves no one touched in who knows how long. It felt weird and made Koutarou feel like someone was watching him, yet when he turned around all he was met with was a tall wall of the vine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden released its breath as Koutarou went back home after almost an hour, forgetting about the place for the next ten years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eighteen years old Koutarou was as lively and as fresh as eight years kid that wandered too far into the garden. He stood at the edge of the total wilderness with determination, ready to find that weird place with vines again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden played him, moving him around in circles and laughing at him when he groaned in frustration, waiting for the teenager to give up and go home again. The white-haired boy never stopped, moving with the same determination even two hours later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood the vine wall, climbing up something that shouldn’t even be there in the first place. From what Koutarou knew, the garden beside the mansion was two times bigger than the place he was standing at, so what the hell was there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around the weird wall for a couple of minutes, noticing how big it was. He hummed a couple of times, and the trees watched in anticipation as he started touching the wall, searching for anything that he could use as a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something screeched, and the grin on Koutarou’s face widened. Bingo. He knew he wasn’t just imagining stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door wasn’t locked and with a soft push, it opened. Koutarou started to move the vine, cringing slightly at the thought of all the bugs in there. Finally, he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside of the circle made from the vine was another garden. Smaller, exposed to the sun, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>neat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The grass was cut short and the chipping of the birds rang through the air, not like outside of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That place looked like the heart of the whole garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bench, a fountain, and a boy sitting at the edge of it, making coronets out of growing nearly daisies. The boy was dressed in white, with black hair and slightly tanned skin. And he was very much alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Koutarou asked, sticking to the inside walls of the small garden. The boy moved his head up and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gorgeous, and for a second Koutarou just stared, forgetting that there was a stranger inside of a secret garden on Bokuto’s land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gorgeous blue eyes, long eyelashes that cast a pretty shadow on his cheeks, straight nose, and those pretty lips. His hair was wavy, creating a black halo of locks around his pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Are you the new Bokuto?” The stranger asked, lolling his head to the side in such a pretty motion Koutarou forgot his own tongue for another second before the living angel raised one of his pretty brows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I certainly am a Bokuto. Koutarou Bokuto at your service.” He choked out, and the pretty stranger laughed sweetly at him. The sound was so… so gorgeous and sweet, like someone poured honey on Koutarou’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi Keiji. It’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-san” The boy said, and Koutarou was screaming and jumping inside of his head because he got to know the angel’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Koutarou is enough, I swear. And, not to be rude or something, but what are you doing here, Akaashi?” He decided to ask, taking a couple of steps towards Akaashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired male had a soft smile on his lips, the one that made him look like the sweetest, most gorgeous human being Koutarou ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which might have been the truth because Akaashi Keiji looked like a god of love and art himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dog ran there and I let myself chase him. He’s currently playing with the squirrels in there. I didn’t think anyone came there because of how wild the whole garden looked like. I’m sorry for sneaking in.” Akaashi said, fingers still moving gently across the daisies, braiding another one into the coronet on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s fine, I guess. I won’t tell anyone, so if you want… you can come here whenever you feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was breathless. Akaashi Keiji was gorgeous, sitting on the stones with a loose shirt that exposed his pretty collarbones, and maybe Koutarou was dumb, but he felt his whole world collapse on his head, as he stumbled over his own feelings to fall for the teenager in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring </span>
  <em>
    <span>Koutarou,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi said, and the young Bokuto being an idiot as always, smiled wider, eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re beautiful, Akaashi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush that dusted Keiji’s cheeks was enough to make Bokuto’s heart flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, he came home with a daisy coronet in his hands, a smile on his lips, and a softly whispered promise to see him again the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden breathed in the soft scent of young love that filled the air from the hidden spot in the middle of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>